Desentiérrame
by Llanca
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, fue verdaderamente feliz sin Ino Yamanaka...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Centrado en Shikamaru. One shot extenso.

Advertencias: OoC, violencia, abuso, lenguaje soez, lemon, lime, angst. Así que ya está advertido.

-Bla bla_ – _Diálogo.

_-Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Desentiérrame ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Si Shikamaru Nara se enfocaba en un significado único, estaba perdido, porque no hay nada que defina lo que siente en un sólo adjetivo/calificativo. Las palabras emotivas para él son inútiles y vacías, carentes de sentido, y cualquier intento de semejanza entre letras o sinónimos, atormenta aún más lo que trata de armar en su pecho.

Es por eso que condena su existencia sin siquiera saberlo, por lo que el rompecabezas no tiene piezas válidas que encajen a la perfección. Además las estrategias no están consideradas, pues no dan resultados.

¡Ni siquiera para él que es el mejor estratega del país del Fuego!

Es un fracaso…

La causal es obvia, Shikamaru no permite el encaje a propósito, por miedo a caer en la perdición, así que la contradicción era con lucidez. Se deja caer por sí mismo, no admite comprensión…

De hecho actúa sin razón cada vez que tiene enfrente a la mujer que le nubla los sentidos, Ino Yamanaka.

Ni siquiera se trata de una lucha, debido a que es nefasto pelear por algo que no obtiene triunfo. Lo sabe, es consciente de aquello, es por eso que el piloto automático está activo en una punzada que se aloja en lo íntimo del raciocinio. Y esa punzada, la llave del pecado, sobrevuela en presencia de la rubia Yamanaka, dejándolo desvalido a dominio de la carne y del deseo, la cordura se evapora. Lo peor es que vuelve recién –la cretina- cuando siente el agrio sabor de la realidad en contacto con sus papilas.

Cuán idiota podía ser a veces.

Sin embargo y pese a la pérdida de control, cuando el despeje hace acto de presencia, el control vuelve con más auge a reclamarle el desliz.

—Esto no puede ser… —. Logra decir en un susurro desganado y monótono, audible sólo para él.

Siempre es lo mismo.

Una rutina rota.

Un círculo vicioso.

Un pecado sin fin.

Así que… ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia y cuestionar todo lo que supuestamente es erróneo? ¿Para qué hacerlo si la respuesta es una cicatriz en la retina que le impide ver más allá?

—No me dejes sola otra vez.

Shikamaru escucha una melodiosa voz a su espalda, mas no voltea. No lo hará, porque sabe que si lo hace, su corazón se paralizará.

No quería hacerse débil, ni mucho menos dependiente. Era más que suficiente con el autoproclamado sobrenombre; cobarde.

No necesita más vulnerabilidad.

Condensando las emociones en una mezcla homogénea, hace el esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarla ni siquiera de reojo. Cualquier intento podría sumirlo. Y caer con la misma piedra mil veces era como mucho.

—No te vayas…

Nuevamente hace caso omiso a las dulces palabras que le apuñalan los tímpanos cada vez que pasa lo mismo.

Lágrimas, idiotez, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, caricias, jadeos, arremetidas, gritos. Todo se repite.

Es por eso que reprime los sentimientos en un control que radica en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Caer por ella, en ella, de modo enfermizo, casi asqueroso. Igualmente, demasiado adictivo, fundamento por el cual toda la noche la pasa con Ino.

Ino, Ino, Ino… ¡Maldición!

Sin condescendencia, se muerde el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar el error que gustoso llevaba consigo mismo, pero que indirectamente le palpita la consciencia. Estaba mal, no era correcto.

Lo que siente pesado en el pecho es falso. Una ilusión, nada más que eso. ¡Ni siquiera puede extraerlo!

—Por favor, Shikamaru…

El sollozo suave y quebradizo no lo ayuda a sentirse mejor, al contrario. Le es repulsivo.

— ¡No me dejes, Shikamaru!

Y ahora el llanto lo destroza. Aún así, no la mira, ni tampoco proporciona algún gesto que demuestre lo fatal que se siente.

Fue indiferente… Una vez más lo fue.

Pronto termina de acomodar las ropas que ocultan el olor del sexo, el recuerdo de los gemidos en su piel y el torbellino que aún le late en el vientre. Acto seguido, sale de la habitación, ignorando el golpe incesante que su pecho proporciona para que se detenga.

—Shika…

Ésa vez fue la última en que escuchó el diminutivo con su nombre de los labios de Ino.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Las noches apasionadas ya no vuelven a ser las mismas. El fuego es reemplazado por el frío y lo lejano, sin embargo, las emociones están frescas tal cual a la primera vez.

Shikamaru respira profundo.

Quiere decir mil cosas, dar mil explicaciones, recibir mil excusas, pero el nudo en la garganta es cada vez más apretado, no puede hacerlo.

—Así que… ¿Tienes novia? — Ino rompe el hielo, dejando un eco que fue más incómodo que el mismo silencio.

Voltea a mirarla, pero le es imposible hallarla. No es la misma Ino Yamanaka de hace semanas atrás. Es otra mujer; una calculadora y gélida que lo mira diferente.

—Sí.

No puede negarlo, ya no puede seguir mintiendo, ni mucho menos seguir engañándose a sí mismo. El aguantar el rompimiento de su pecho ya era mucho trabajo como para tolerarlo más.

—Es la kunoichi de la arena. ¿No?

Fija sus pupilas en los ojos azules opacos antes de contestar.

—Sí —. Responde en un murmullo casi culpable.

No se siente orgulloso, jamás lo hará. Todo es muy doloroso como para obviarlo, aún así, es algo que puede controlar. Él lo hace, y lo seguirá haciendo, por el bien de ambos.

Ambos…

Y el silencio reina por varios minutos.

No dice nada, pues está tan extraviado entre el revoltijo de pensamientos y emociones, que se pierde en el tiempo.

Sólo se da cuenta de la realidad cuando siente un ardor urgente en la mejilla que lo obliga a voltear el rostro.

— ¡Te odio, Nara!

El grito soez le exige a su consciencia claridad, mas la desconoce. Dado que la razón y el corazón no son más que palabras olvidadas para él.

_Pero no son sólo palabras… No son simples palabras_… ¡Hay que sentirlas!

Cierra los ojos, tratando así de controlar la taquicardia tormentosa que le estaba comenzando a desgarrar los oídos.

En ese momento, siente un filtrado metálico por su boca. Entreabre los ojos, y lleva una mano hacia sus labios. Sangre, ése es el bañado de sus dedos.

Mira a la rubia. Está realmente sorprendido.

—Ino…

—… T-Te odio…

Una nueva caída había sido provocada como consecuencia de sus actos. No piensa en ella, jamás lo hace, jamás lo hará. Es torpe.

—Ino…

Se hunde en el error, llevándose consigo las últimas gotas de valentía que poseía. Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez…

— ¡No digas nada!

Esa fue la última vez que la vio llorar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

—Me voy a casar.

Las palabras de Ino le regurgitan como un zumbido agónico. ¿Qué iba a contraer matrimonio? ¿Con quién mierda se iba a casar?

Tiene ganas de vomitar, de liberar todo lo que tiene de ella, no dejando nada de Ino en él, aunque tuviera que abrasarse la piel.

¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Maldición!... Maldita sea…

—No… — murmura alzando el rostro para mirarla. —No, Ino… ¡NO LO HARÁS! — grita avanzando hacia ella.

— ¿Qué te importa si lo hago?

Al oírla, se queda inmóvil frente a ella, a un efímero metro de distancia. ¿Por qué tanta frialdad?

— ¿Q-Qué…? — tartamudea no creyendo tanto desdén.

—Si lo hago o no, no tiene por qué importarte, Nara.

Frunce el ceño, acortando el tramo que los separa.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! —la toma por los hombros y la azota en contra de un muro sin cuidado alguno.

A esas alturas, está tan alterado, que ni siquiera es capaz de razonar en lucidez. Ni siquiera para evitar hacerle daño.

— ¡No tienes idea! — contacta su frente a la de ella, perdiéndose en la pasividad que reflejan los ojos azules de la rubia. — Deja de ser tan problemática… — susurra por lo bajo, suavizando la voz cuando se ve envuelto en la insensibilidad que desprende Ino.

Quizá… quizá de esa manera lograría hacer caer en cuenta que lo que ella planeaba hacer, era un absurdo error.

— ¿Problemática?

—No te rías de mí… — amenaza, conteniéndose de alzar la voz una vez más. No le gusta para nada la sonrisa cínica que Ino dibuja en sus labios.

—Uhm… cállate.

Ella une sus labios a los de él.

Pese a la rabia que recorre sus venas, no es capaz de detener a la Yamanaka. Toda la ira, el enfado, el daño, se desvanece cuando Ino lo besa, embriagándolo en el dulce calado de su lengua.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto…? — pregunta entre besos y mordiscos desesperados, aún con la mancha dolorosa que se le ha incrustado en el pecho.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—Dímelo… — murmura levantándole el mentón.

—Jamás lo entenderías.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! — la levanta con los brazos y la toma por la cintura.

—No lo haré…

Frente a la negativa, la besa mientras siente que Ino envuelve las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Sin ser consciente de cómo, se las arregla para lanzarla a la cama, quedando sobre ella sin romper el beso.

Entre caricias bajo la ropa, jadeos pesados y movimientos intrépidos entre sus sexos, se separa de la Yamanaka para eliminar todo rastro de prendas de vestir. Quiere sentirla desnuda, recorrerla como nunca antes.

—No te casarás, Ino. No mientras yo viva — y sin dejarle la oportunidad de replica, se abalanza sobre el cuerpo desnudo bajo él.

Cegado, le hace el amor, volviéndose loco como nunca antes. De hecho, ni siquiera es consciente de los rasguños y moretones que está dejando en la sudorosa piel de la rubia.

Y no es que no le importe, sino que en ese momento está tan frustrado, que lo único que quiere es saciar la necesidad.

Cuando el orgasmo llega en una última arremetida salvaje, se desploma sobre ella.

— ¿P-Por qué…? — todavía con la llaga pulsátil, se ve en la obligación de preguntar la maldita incógnita de decisión tan… irracional. — ¿Con quién?

—No… no lo conoces.

No conforme con la respuesta, se acomoda apoyando los codos a ambos lados de la platinada.

— ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Aoshi. No lo conoces.

Enarca una ceja no conforme con la réplica. Había oído hablar de un tal Aoshi, que claramente no era de la aldea. ¿Por qué Ino se casaría con alguien que apenas conoce?

— ¿Por qué? — la mira a los ojos.

—Porque te amo…

Sin poder procesar todo aún, es absorbido por los cálidos labios de Ino.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que la escuchó decir que lo amaba.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Cuando llega el desdichado día, sabe que la ha perdido por completo. Ino Yamanaka ni siquiera había dudado en aceptar la pregunta del sacerdote. Ni siquiera aun después de las miradas cómplices que intercambiaron.

¡Maldición!

Exasperado, se rasca la nuca reflejando la ansiedad que le retuerce el corazón.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! La había perdido para siempre… sólo porque él no fue capaz de detenerla.

Ahogado entre tantos engaños, que él mismo ha provocado, camina hacia uno de los pasillos de la residencia en donde se celebraba el matrimonio, dejando a su novia, Temari, sola.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Por ahí — fue su única respuesta.

En el instante en que llega a un desolado pasillo, se apoya de espaldas en una de las paredes.

Tiene la respiración entrecortada, y suda frío.

No… Maldita sea, no… Ya no quiere seguir sintiendo ese hueco en lo hondo de su estómago. Ya no quiere continuar con ese dolor que le quema la carne. Ya no quiere, ni puede…

—Vaya, si no es el genio perezoso, Shikamaru Nara.

Inmediatamente alza la mirada cuando reconoce la fría voz de la mujer que lo desquiciaba.

—Ino…

— ¿Eres feliz, Nara?

La pregunta lo descoloca y le rompe el alma. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita?

— ¿Qué crees tú? — fue sarcasmo puro.

—No soy adivina, Nara. Jamás lo he sido.

La examina, buscando algún indicio que le dijera que en verdad era así, y lo encuentra en su mirada, en un brillo casi opaco que está en lo profundo de sus pupilas.

—Yo…

—N-No hables, Nara.

Escucha en un delgado hilo de voz. Lo supo, ella se quebró, la fría y calculadora mujer se había desvanecido.

—Ino…

—Es muy tarde...

Y cae en las redes de la rubia cuando ella lo abraza. No pudo sino corresponder, rompiéndose también por las heridas que se provocaron mutuamente.

Esa fue la última vez que sintió a la verdadera Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

La observa caminar desnuda por la habitación, en el idéntico modo de superioridad que había adquirido después de contraer matrimonio.

La extraña, la misma mujer que estaba albergada en su pecho, no era ni la copia de lo que era antes. De igual manera, no puede desligarse de ella.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunta implorando que se quedara más tiempo a su lado.

—Sí.

Ya casi habituado a que ella le destroce el alma, carraspea la voz para que fije sus ojos en él.

— ¿Algún problema, Nara?

—Mírame — pide sentándose sobre el mullido colchón.

Ella lo hace, dedicándole fastidio.

— ¿Feliz?

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Ino?

La rubia ríe, formando una mueca de disgusto entre sus labios.

—Porque tú también lo hiciste.

Fue en ese momento en que abre los ojos y ve lo que en realidad estaba oculto. ¿Por qué estuvo tanto tiempo tan ciego?

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía a ella, del daño que le había causado, hasta ese día.

¿Por qué no pudo comprenderlo antes?… ¿Cuando el tiempo estaba en curso?

—No quise alejarme… — murmura, regañándose por su idiotez.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? ¡Maldición! Ella era todo para él…

—Ya es tarde, Nara.

Observándola en silencio, la contempla acercándose y sentándose sobre él. No se opone, pues le encanta sentirla cerca suyo, más aún cuando lo excita tal cual como a él le gusta.

—Me perdiste…

—Ino… — detiene los movimientos que su amante hacía sobre su entrepierna, tomándola por las caderas.

—Tú lo quisiste así, no te quejes.

Ella lo besa.

—Ahora no hay más.

Sin más, la Yamanaka se separa de él, incorporándose para ir en busca de sus ropas.

—Me voy, Aoshi me debe estar buscando.

—No te vayas — pide levantándose de la cama.

Quiere más tiempo, necesita más tiempo.

Ino frena sus acciones.

—Por favor, Nara — voltea a verlo.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Tú no lo hiciste cuando te lo pedí.

Y una vez más, cae en cuenta de que ella tiene la razón. Todo lo que Ino estaba haciendo con él, era lo mismo que hizo con ella.

—Por eso te odio, Shikamaru Nara.

Se le destroza el corazón al escucharla.

Esa fue la última que le dijo que lo odiaba.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Se despierta porque siente un peso que se fricciona contra su entrepierna. Peso que se aliviana cuando finas hebras le hacen cosquilla sobre el vientre.

— Hn…— le es imposible no quejarse, sobre todo luego de sentir caricias húmedas alrededor de su erección.

Se siente bien… demasiado, es delicioso.

Y las succiones en la carne rígida, cada vez más intensas, lo están incendiando en brazas ya conocidas por él. Lo que aumenta cuando siente los palpitares cada vez más fuerte en esa zona. Son exasperantes.

—_Mierda… _— sabe que ese fuego impúdico lo proporciona una sola persona. —Ino…

A continuación escucha una risa peculiar. Es de la rubia, de Ino. Y enseguida la risa se ahoga en lamidas que le están pulverizando la vergüenza.

El ardor que se está acumulando en la parte baja de su vientre, está concentrándose y, poco a poco, comienza a contraerse, al igual que sus músculos que actúan involuntarios.

— Hn —gruñe, cerrando con mayor fuerza los ojos. ¡Diablos! Ya no puede retenerla, la ola de calor ya se está expandiendo por sus poros.

Es magnífico, sublime.

— ¡Oh, Ino! — exclama temblando una última vez antes de liberar toda la excitación, en fluidos espesos y lujuriosos.

Se sentía increíble.

Con la respiración entre cortada, logra abrir lo ojos. Lo primero que ve es a la hermosa kunoichi, experta en control mental, que se acomoda en su entrepierna.

No sabe el porqué, pero un raconto lo hace creer por un segundo que quizá todo es una ilusión.

—Ino… —tal vez está soñando.

—Shh… no hables… — le besa los labios —ahora pagarás por comprometerte con esa perra.

No, no es un sueño.

Arquea una ceja, mas prontamente todos los gestos plasmados en su rostro se fruncen cuando Ino se fusionó con él.

—Ino… —gime llevando ambas manos hacia los pechos expuestos ante él.

—No digas mi nombre, Nara — Ino cierra los ojos—. Porque desde que estés con ella, no podrás olvidarlo jamás, y querrás hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — la separa de él, sacándola de sí y lanzándola sobre la cama. — ¿Qué mierda es todo este juego? — gruñe arrodillándose en el colchón.

No la entiende. Y tampoco quiere entenderla.

—El despecho.

Sin poder hacer nada, ella se abalanza sobre él, dejándolo a estupefacto unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ino? —grita luchando en contra de los delgados brazos de la kunoichi que trataba de inmovilizarlo.

—Tú sabes que me pasa, Nara.

Cuando ella se saborea los labios, sabe que las intenciones tienen un reflejo auténtico. La respuesta era sólo una.

—Lo mismo que a ti.

—Ino…

—Me necesitas, Nara.

Continuaba manipulándolo en sus narices. Siendo un genio, un estratega de conocido entre las naciones aliadas, sabe que las probabilidades de dejar el vicio eran casi nulas.

Está acabado.

—Siempre ha sido así y jamás dejará de serlo.

—Para — pudo decir, tratando de controlar la lujuria que recorre sus venas. No puede hacerlo, de nuevo estaba al borde del abismo.

Se excita, nuevamente...

—No lo dices en serio.

Apenas ella termina de ronronearle con coquetería, no puede soportarlo más. Salta al precipicio sin razón.

—Yo sé que tú quieres…

Quería, razón por la cual la penetra de una sola embestida, extraviándose en Ino una –maldita- vez más. La perdición era un constante vicio si se trataba de ella.

Cuando Shikamaru tiembla bajo el cuerpo curvilíneo, invierte las posiciones, quedando él sobre Ino.

La embiste como jamás lo hizo, con tal fuerza y salvajismo, que ella grita casi más por el dolor que por el mismo placer. Al menos así lo siente en los espasmos y gritos desgarradores que estaba generando.

— ¡Shikamaru!

— _¡Maldición!_ — se arremete profundo, descargando toda la lujuria en el interior de la ojiazul. La está destrozando, lo puede sentir, mas no puede hacer nada para detenerse.

Se siente mal, borracho, asqueado por ella.

— ¡Maldición, Ino! —gruñe frustrado, la embiste una última vez cayendo rendido sobre la ojiazul.

Está deshecho, agotado… está muriéndose.

— ¡Shikamaru…!

La onda sonora que llega a sus oídos, no es un gemido. Es grito estridente, doloroso.

—Ino…

Gime cuando escucha su nombre, porque es acompañado de un rasguño que le recorre la espalda y le despedaza la piel. Duele, pero le alivia el alma.

No quiso hacerle daño, perdió el juicio.

—Nunca me olvidarás, Nara.

Sin saber la causa de tan repentinas palabras, la rubia lo empuja.

—Ino…

-Nunca lo harás, hasta el día en que mueras. ¡Hasta que estés bajo tierra, Nara!

Sorprendido y con la pronunciación volando fuera de su mente, contempla la sonrisa sádica que Ino le dedica.

Está herida.

No sabiendo qué hacer o decir, perplejo quiere desvanecer el nudo en la garganta que lo tiene ahogado, lo que le dificulta con más pesar la respiración a medida que vislumbra la indiferencia de ella para con él.

—Púdrete…

Queriendo llorar, esa fue la última vez que hizo el amor con ella.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

La noche de bodas había llegado.

Sentado sobre la cama, espera a la rubia de la arena que está en el baño.

Suspira cerrando los ojos, mas los abre de inmediato cuando un intenso aroma floral invade sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Ino?

La rubia frente a él le sonríe maliciosa.

—Felicitaciones por el matrimonio, Nara — le dice acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Un escalofrío le recorre la médula, erizándole toda la piel. No la quiere ver ahí. ¡NO la quiere ahí!

—Vete — amenaza frío, aún así ella parece ni siquiera inmutarse, de hecho enarca una ceja en el más claro acto de desdén.

—Tengo que decirte algo, que creo querrás saber antes de que me vaya de la aldea.

Había escuchado que Ino se iría de Konoha con su marido, ya que él pertenecía a otra aldea que era aliada. No obstante, ignoraba la idea de que sería tan pronto.

—Dilo, no quiero que Temari te vea aquí.

—No me interesa esa perra.

—Ino… — advierte estoico.

—Está bien.

Como si nada, la contempla levantarse el corto vestido que llevaba, revelando el vientre.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Ino? — la regaña susurrando, lo menos que quiere es que su esposa lo descubra con otra que le está haciendo prácticamente un desnudo.

—Dame tu mano.

Como Shikamaru no lo hace, ella le agarra la mano y la posa sobre su vientre.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta confundido, aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se quiere negar. No es posible.

—Sé paciente.

Asintiendo involuntariamente, se deja guiar por ella que juntaba chakra en las manos y lo guía por el abdomen.

— ¿Lo sientes?

No fue necesario que respondiera, porque claramente lo había sentido cuando un sonido lejano pudo percibir… un sonido con nombre; latido…

Oh, Kami…

—I-Ino… — está consternado.

—Sí, Nara. Estoy embarazada.

Ella se lo confirma. Conmocionado, la agarra de la cintura y apoya la cabeza en el vientre de Ino. E instintivamente posa sus labios en la planicie de sus pecados.

—M-Mi hijo… — susurra, teniendo bien en claro que ese hijo indudablemente era de él, pues Ino no había consumado su matrimonio aun después de 4 meses.

Se siente feliz.

—Te equivocas, Nara.

Sin comprenderlo, clava los ojos en Ino. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Sabes por qué? Porque jamás será tuyo…

—Q-Qué… — la vida se le comienza a derrumbar, la felicidad se le escapa.

Escuchó mal, no era cierto. Ino no podía ser tan egoísta.

—Ya escuchaste, no será tuyo no hoy ni mañana ni nunca. Es sólo mío, tú tienes la posibilidad de que tu perra te dé más.

Se separa de él, casi golpeándolo.

—Ahora, consuma tu amor, Nara.

—Ino… — pero es demasiado tarde, ella ha desaparecido en una nube de humo.

Lo destrozó… si la idea de ella era que se estuviera muriendo en vida, lo había conseguido, porque había acabado con él en ese mismo instante.

Lloró.

Esa fue la última vez que fue verdaderamente feliz por un momento junto a Ino.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

— ¡Tú no te vas a ir! — le grita abrazándola con fuerza.

No quiere perderla, no quiere que se le escape de las manos porque si lo hace, morirá. ¡Y no quiere morir, tiene miedo!

—Déjate de idioteces, Nara.

— ¡No digas que son idioteces, Ino! Es mi hijo… tu eres la mujer que

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO!

Le grita mirándolo con furia. Posiblemente los fríos ojos de los grandes íconos estoicos de Konoha, eran una caldera en comparación a la que en ese momento le estaba dedicando Shikamaru. ¿En qué se había transformado Ino?

— ¡NO TIENES DERECHO, NARA!

— ¿Por qué no, Ino? Tienes miedo a la verdad… ¿No es así? — le murmura ácidamente al oído antes de separarse de ella.

—No es la verdad, Nara. Lo dirás por obligación, no porque lo sientes. ¿Y por qué? Porque eres un maldito cobarde que jamás a podido decir lo que siente. Por eso no lo dirás, no lo harás porque es una mentira. ¡Porque no puedo seguir amándote si me ignoras todo el tiempo! ¡Así que deja de mentir, NO LO SIENTES!

Y una vez más, ella tiene la bendita razón. No lo sentía, no lo sentía… ¡NO lo siente! ¿Por qué no puede sentirlo por ella? ¿O más bien, aceptar que lo siente por ella? Porque ésa es la úlcera que llora ser desenterrada, pero la no aceptación la opaca.

_¡Desentiérrame!_ – implora su corazón, pero no puede hacerlo.

¡No puede hacerlo!

Desconcertado, parpadea un par de veces antes de concientizar la realidad.

—Y no me he equivocado. Eres un imbécil que jamás entenderá nada...

Cierra los ojos. Cada palabra de Ino, era una estaca que se clavaba en su pecho dolorosamente. Dejándole el recuerdo agrio de sus propios errores. De su indigno actuar sobrepasado en mentiras y el no reconocimiento de lo que sentía verdaderamente.

Así que, en efecto… ¿Por qué no podía amarla si lo que siente es repugnantemente cierto?

Es un poco hombre, un genio que no es capaz de comprender más allá de la lógica. Categoría en donde los sentimientos estaban escudados en engaños repetitivos.

—No te puedes ir.

Con esfuerzo heroico pudo expresar aquellas 4 palabras. Era lo más hondo plasmado en el sonido articulado, demasiado verdadero.

Ino tenía que acceder, no podía dejarlo. NO podía llevarse a su hijo.

—Decisión tomada, Nara.

Sin poder luchar en contra de la cobardía que estaba bañándolo de pies a cabeza, cierra la boca y oprime sus labios con fuerza.

¡Maldición! Todo es un infierno… ¡UNA MIERDA DE INFIERNO!

—Hasta siempre…

Se angustia y se le desgarra en corazón. No hay piedad con él.

-No te vayas, Ino – y llora ahogándose en su error, en no poder reconocer lo que su pecho le dice a gritos que sí siente, pero que su enfermiza consciencia niega con lágrimas. No puede más.

Ésa fue la última vez que estuvo con ella.

La última vez que la escuchó.

La última vez que sintió el revoloteo ardiente en su vientre.

La última vez que la vio.

La última vez que su corazón latió con vida.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Shikamaru Nara está solo. Los 16 años de infierno que han pasado desde que Ino lo destruyó, fueron lo peores de su existencia.

Quizá era mejor dormir y dejar de respirar en el primer bostezo. O quizá… Ya nada tenía sentido.

Se opacó por siempre. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo. El hombre que era actualmente es en definitiva una sombra.

Pese a que tiene alegrías, son efímeras. Shikamaru se siente absurdo por no poder llenar ese vacío que dejó Ino. ¿Por qué no podía darle a su familia el cuarto de _amor_ que sentía por Ino?

Era un desgraciado egoísta temeroso de sí mismo. Un malagradecido que no podía cuestionar el amor que tenía, que le han brindado quiénes han estado con él. ¡No puede cuestionar lo que le han entregado sin nada a cambio!

Aún así, el sentimiento implantado en su pecho, nuevo y fraternal, es capaz de sopesar el hueco podrido en su pecho, pero no lo sana, sólo lo anestesia a ratos.

Tontamente, lo quiere así. Shikamaru quiere mantener ese dolor, porque si no lo siente, teme olvidar a la Yamanaka.

Era un idiota. Debía pensar en quienes estaban con él, como por ejemplo sus hijas.

Cansino, elimina el humo de cigarrillo por su boca, exhalándolo con lentitud.

— ¡Papá, te llegó correspondencia!

Volteándose, asiente en silencio. Además, le dedica una sonrisa torcida a su hija.

—Gracias — dice dejando caer la colilla del cigarrillo a sus pies y recibiendo la correspondencia.

Era un pergamino.

— ¿Lo vas a leer, papá? Ahí dice que es de Iwagakure no Sato, puede ser urgente.

Fijando las pupilas en las pequeñas letras estampados a un extremo del pergamino, frunce levemente el ceño. ¿Iwagakure no Sato? Mas prontamente, al reconocer la letra pulcra y legible inscrita, se queda sin aliento.

—_Ino…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, camina en dirección al despacho, dejando desconcertada a su hija.

—¡Papá!

No responde, no puede hacerlo, porque la respiración es demasiado superficial y la retracción en la tráquea lo está ahogando.

Inspirando profundo, ingresa a al cuarto que había convertido en su santuario y lugar de trabajo estratégico para los fines de semana.

Tiene un presentimiento extraño, por lo que no puede más que sentarse sobre la cómoda silla tras un escritorio.

El corazón le palpita rápidamente, además una pesadez, sentimiento calificado como miedo -por él- está estancándose en su estómago.

Sin soportarlo más, se muerde el dedo pulgar y dejar que pequeñas gotas de sangre bañen el sello del pergamino. Con audacia desenrolla éste y comienza a leer las primeras letras escritas en él.

Está perplejo.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Es su hija una vez más, conoce la sutileza de sus pasos.

—Papá, alguien quiere verte…

Sabiendo quién era la persona que lo estaba esperando, cierra los ojos con fuerza y respiró largo y tendido.

No tiene palabras, no hay nada que pueda articular, porque es demasiado difícil.

— ¿Papá estás llorando?

Negando en silencio, se muerde el labio inferior.

—Papá…

—Dile que venga hacia acá — es un hilo de voz vacilante, mas nada pudo hacer para que sonara más convincente.

—Sí…

Mientras su hija desaparecía por la puerta, abre los ojos y los fija en el pergamino. Lo lee una y mil, siempre las mismas líneas…

_Shikamaru Nara._

_Él no tiene la culpa, cuida a nuestro hijo…_

_Un beso y hasta siempre, Shika… _

_Pd: Siempre te amaré._

_Ino Yamanaka_

Tan ensimismado vaga en reflexión, que no nota cuando su hija junto con un alto joven que cubría su rostro y cabello con una capucha, están frente a él desde hace varios segundos.

—Hotaru, déjanos solos… — murmura con suavidad, levantándose de su silla al percatarse de ellos.

La joven rubia asiente en silencio antes de echar una última mirada a su padre.

—Está bien, papá — y los deja solos.

—Inomaru Yamanaka.

Pestañea cuatro veces consecutivas antes de alzar su brazo y corresponder al saludo de aquel adolescente, de su hijo.

—Shikamaru Nara… —titubeó, no por las dudas, sino que por el temblor insistente en la barbilla.

No pudo retenerlo por más tiempo, lloró a mares. Sintiéndose impotente por todo lo que hizo mal, por toda la maldita vida que se encargó de hacerlo sufrir a cada segundo.

—Mi madre falleció hace una semana.

De ahí ya no puede soportarlo más…

Ésa fue la primera vez, que Shikamaru Nara gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Y la última vez en que su hijo lo vio llorar.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

No fue fácil, nada fue fácil. La aceptación de un nuevo integrante en la familia, había llevado tiempo. El que sus hijas llegaran a aceptar al hijo de Ino, su hijo, le costó la pérdida de la fe por varios meses, pero al final no le negaron un lugar, pese a las heridas.

Ni siquiera su mujer se negó. Quizá no se merecía tanta comprensión.

Fue duro, y todos los días en que respiraba, la ansiedad lo atormentaba, pero fue gracias al entendimiento en que por primera vez miró lo cierto. Siempre estuvo errado, todo lo que creyó que hacía bien, fueron falacias.

Causó daño, más del que se debiera estar permitido. Sobreexplotó márgenes, hirió a la mujer que amaba, y aún así, siempre creyó que era la victima.

Nunca fue una victima, sino que el injuriador. Lo fue hasta el día en que conoció a su hijo. Hasta el día en que leyó una carta anexa que iba en el pergamino.

Sin saberlo, abusó de Ino. La lastimó. Y cada vez que lo hizo, ella lo amó. Se acostumbró a amarlo en sufrimiento, se acostumbró a ser una basura, se acostumbró a satisfacer sus necesidades en él hasta que ya no aguantó más, hasta que la destruyó y no le quedó de otra más que irse.

Quiso morirse. Quiso hacerlo, pero unas letras que estaban presentes en una carta, resonaban en su psique cada vez que se desmoronaba.

_Tienes una nueva oportunidad, Shikamaru. Ámalo como no pudiste amarme a mí. _

Tenía una oportunidad para reivindicarse. ¿Cómo? A través de la liberación de los sentimientos que temía mostrar, admitir, desenterrar. Y lo hizo, lo hizo cuando pudo consentir que siempre _amó a Ino_.

¡Cuán orgulloso estaba de sí mismo! Ya no había temor, la cobardía se había ido.

—Papá.

Sonriendo, mira a su hijo de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, idénticos a los de Ino.

Mucho menos ahora que se sentía un verdadero padre.

Por primera vez en su vida, fue verdaderamente feliz sin Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

**.**

**FIN...**

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué hubo? Bueno, es un fic amargo. Y es la primera vez que escribo con ese estilo, no propio de mí. Además la idea temática es bastante lejana a lo que suelo usar. Por eso quise experimentar en otro ámbito. Y hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, donde Ino fuera una perra y Shikamaru un idiota por completo.

Ojalá les agrade, sino, pues... será. Ya, amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un review.

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besos!

Pd: Nunca más volveré a vincular un Shika/T... xD

Pd: Inomaru, nombre que tomé prestado de Kotorii... ¿No hay problema, verdad?


End file.
